


Plunder

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: samhain_smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pencil drawing done for the 2013 Samhain Smut Fest on LJ.  I used the prompt: masks, costumes as my inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plunder

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/Plundermodified_zps3c068840.jpg.html)


End file.
